Locker Room Fun
by NiteOwl18
Summary: All Cody wanted to do was to leave school and avoid his tormentors. Too bad his pervy mind is what got him into this mess in the first place. After being thrown into the girl's locker room, he finds Beth and the two share a moment.


**Welcome to the third and final Total-Drama one shot story! After this, I'll get back to writing new chapters for HercuLOUD, The Loud Without Fear and Pagan Warriors.**

* * *

Locker Room Fun

By

NiteOwl18

Friday was every student's favorite day. After a whole week of suffering in class, the weekend is here. There was less than two hours left before the school day is over. Everyone wants the day to end so they can start enjoying the weekend, including a certain ladies man. In Biology, Cody leaned his eyes on the clock, which was around 2:30. Cody chew on his thumbnail constantly. The look of his face spelled he really want the day to end. He wanted to run away from school and back home. Eyes were watching the nerd's back like he had a target on his back. Duncan, Lightning, Mal, Amy, Sugar, and Scott. A smirk on the delinquent's face, he had plans that involve the nerd he and his goons are eyeing at. During the week, Cody's been chasing after his girlfriend Gwen, even after she and Duncan are dating. In retaliation, Duncan and his goons set him straight by intimation if he doesn't lay off. But Cody, ever so oblivious to the threat, doesn't quit. This morning, Cody went too far by accident. As Cody was trying to talk to Gwen by passing through a crowd of students, he was tripped and his hand grab the nearest thing to save his face from a broken jaw. Gwen's breast. And to make matters worse, Duncan caught him at the moment. No chance ever granted to Cody. Duncan proclaim that after school he's going to find him and do things to Cody. Throughout the rest of the period, Cody was looking between his shoulders. He felt the dirty stares toward him. Cody explained it wasn't his fault, but no one believed in him. The only ones who stick by his side are Noah, Harold, and Sierra. The amazonian teenagers vow to protect Cody if Duncan ever laid his hands at her boyfriend. Cody pray it happens.

"You're gonna die, nerd," Duncan said to himself.

"Yo, got any idea how we deal with him? Lightning gots some idea," The egotistical jock reply.

"No. I got an idea on my own."

Amy scoff, "It's about time you're handling it. Someone needs to teach that pervert a lesson."

Sugar asked "What happens if he ran?"

"Oh, he's not going to run," Scott proclaim before a smirk appear in his face. "Not by us," The rest of the gang chuckle quietly. The soft laughter reach into Cody's ears. It made Cody tense up. If he doesn't have a plan before the day ends, he'll be in a world of hurt.

The clock strike 4:20. The school bell rings, ending the school day. Cody was the first to leave the class from his Webbing and Design class. Cody is shove and bump by the crowd of students. Somewhere in the sea of students are Duncan or his goons. Not wanting to bump into them, Cody maneuver to walking to the end of the hallway. The teenager descent down the stairs and joined by another sea of students. He uses a couple of students as to cover himself, but that didn't last long. His heart beat faster. He couldn't find his friends, let only Sierra. But he doesn't want her getting hurt because of his stupid antics.

"_Damn it! Why couldn't I leave Gwen alone?!" _Cody is regretting why he was in this mess in the first place.

Cody turned around to find a better way to exit the school. The sea was dying down. Cody was open season to any predators that want a piece at him. He ran to the back doors. He did a double check from his behind. The students already left at the entrance. No doubt Duncan and his friends will be waiting for him. The back door open, and Cody exit out. Now all he had to do was to go on a bus and that's it, home free. Cody, as confident, walk freely but he slowed down as Mal and Scott appear from different columns.

"Howdy, Cody," Mal put on his malevolent smile. Scott cracks both his knuckles together and the two villains walk at their victim. Cody open the door that was still open and went back inside. Cody halt upon seeing Amy, Sugar and Lightning all standing and blocking the entrance. Cody run to the left wing. He dropped his backpack to not let it weigh him down. His tormentors ran after him.

"Where are you going, pervert?! We just want to talk!" That was the mean cheerleader who wanted nothing more to get her thrills of punching said pervert. Cody continue running; there was another exit at the gym. He could make it, if he tries. But Duncan appear from behind the row of lockers and block him with a smirk. He caught him and grab him by the shoulders.

"My friends wanted to talk to you," Duncan mockingly said. "Didn't your parents taught you some manners?" He made Cody turn around and lock both arms together. His goons caught him with Sugar having his backpack.

Cody is scare of his life. He begins, "Look, if this was about this morning, I'll leave Gwen alone! I promise!"

"Look at that, the nerd actually wants to leave your girlfriend alone, Duncan," Mal spoke to the leader.

"It's too late for that, creep!" Duncan tighten Cody's wrist. "Now you're gonna pay!"

Amy went straight at Cody's face and spat, "You dare putting your filthy hands on a girl's breast? You go for nothing pervert!" With that insult, she kicked him in the nuts. Cody utter a yelp.

Duncan remark, "Always go with the kewis, huh?"

Sugar said "So what do we do to this pig? Strip him naked and throw him in the mud like the pig he is?"

"Let Lightning handle this freak!" Lightning hovers his fist at the nerd's face.

"Shut up!" Duncan shouted at them. "We're doing this my way! Mal, open that door!" Mal walked and open the door as Duncan drag Cody a few inches.

"You like creeping at girls so much? How about spending your weekend at the girl's locker room?" Cody pale in horror. He shakes his head sideways.

"No! No, don't do that! I promise I'll stop!"

"Too late, you little bastard!" Scott shouted. Sugar throws Cody's backpack with a slide throw.

"One more thing," Duncan turn Cody around and punch him across the face. "That's for groping my girlfriend!" He kicked Cody inside the girl's locker room. The door is slam shut. Cody gets up and try to open the door, but it was locked.

"Have a nice weekend, loser!" Amy screech from outside. The gang laugh crudely and walk away. Cody bang on the door to get their attention. The gang ignore his cries. His nose drips in blood. He flinch upon touching it. He pulls out his phone to call his friends, but it got no service.

"Of all times!" Cody whine before covering his mouth. He almost forgot he was inside the girl's locker room. The place where all the girls would exchange their clothes to prepare for gym class and shower from sweat. Grabbing his backpack, he dipped his head and scan the empty room to see if anyone was here. He has no idea how he was going to get out. He'll just have to wait until the janitors is here to unlock the door. Cody move at the mirror to see his injury. He open the faucet and splash water at his bloody nose. The blood is washed away. A pain from his groin made Cody hiss. Amy really got them both; it could be bruise. He turned off the faucet. But the sound of water is heard from another direction. From what it sounded, it was the showers. Cody's face turn red. There was someone here, and she was showering. Great more bad luck. Someone up there really hates him. Any minute the mystery girl will get of the shower and finds him here. The logical thing to do was to hide until she leaves, or if she can. But his pervy mind begs to differ.

"_Come on! This is what got me into trouble in the first place!" _Cody berate at himself for thinking like a pervert right now. _"Although, it wouldn't hurt to try. This girl can help me get my mind off of Gwen," _Just like that, Cody decides to peak at the showers. He set the backpack behind the lockers and walk slowly. His back against the white wall. A soft hum is heard. Cody leaned his head and he saw an incredible bum. Thought it wasn't as big as Leshawna and Sadie, it was still a sight to behold. Not only that, the girl's body have a petite built. Slim, but a little chubby, which was ok. Cody wash as the girl lather her body with soap. Rubbing her arms. Her thighs. Her ass. Her back. Her ass. Her shoulders. Did I mention her ass? The girl turned around and reveal her delicate medium C-cups. Cody utter a "Wow," and whoever this chick gotta be smoking. Her head bends up by washing all the shampoo from her hair. As soon as her head is brought up, it was none other than Beth. Cody cover his mouth to not to scream her name.

"_That's Beth? Damn, junior year have been happy for her!" _Cody commented in his pervy tone. The shower is off. _"Crap, she's coming here!" _Cody walk backwards and hide in the stall.

Beth exit the shower with a towel wrapping around her frame. As she went to her locker to get her things out, Cody peak his head up while standing on a toilet. Beth took off her towel, showing once again her new curvy figure. Cody focus on her ass, all round and bubbly. It was making him pitch a tent. Beth bend down, driving Cody to press his palms on the stall walls. In her hand was her tan panties. When she pulled it on, the underwear was too small. It hugged her entire waist; the backside stick between her ass crack, resembling it like a thong. Next came her tan bra. Cody watch her wear it and hook it. Beth jump a little to get them together.

A slight gasp escaped from her, "Jeez, do I need to buy a new bra? I just got this two weeks ago," She complain. Her hands rub the inside of her chest; her aching boobies are holding by the bra which was a little small for her. Cody grind against the wall with his mind shut down. The temptation of touching her body became too much. He lost his foot on the toilet and his back hit the door.

Beth became startled by the loud clash. She said "Who's there?" Beth storm into the stall. Cody immediately crawl to the stalls like an ant being spotted in a picnic table. But Beth open the last stall, busting Cody.

"Cody?!" Beth is shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I-I-I can explain!" Cody cover his face in protection. "I've been trying to get out of here, but Duncan and his goons caught me. They wanted to teach me a lesson since I touched Gwen's boob by mistake. Amy kick me in the boys and Duncan broke my nose and throw me in here with the door locked!"

"Wait, the door is locked?!" Beth's anger toward Cody went away and ran to the locker room door. She bang on the door and cry "Hey, there someone in here!"

"You're wasting your time. By now, everyone's gone. It'll be awhile before the janitors finds us. If they find us," Cody said.

Beth bang her head against the door and whine. Cody felt bad that she was here with him because of his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I try calling my friends, but I got no service. What about you?" Beth turn back and retrieve her phone from her bag. She quickly text Lindsay she is trapped in the girl's locker room. However, she just realized Lindsay may or may not get her text because she was distracted by something. Beth sat down on the beach with her head down, "Great. I'm gonna spent my weekend in this goddamn school!"

Cody flinch how upset Beth was. The spectacle girl look how Cody and sigh "Pardon my anger, Cody."

"It's fine," Cody said. "At least you're not alone," This made Beth a little safe. The worst thing about being trapped in school was being the only one. Cody made a brave choice of sitting next to Beth, despite the fact that she was in her underwear. She noticed the bruise on the teeanger's face, "Duncan did that to you?"

"Yeah. Right after Amy kicked me in my boys," He added. "I was trying to leave the school and head for the bus, but they got me," Beth lean and touch the wound. "I apply it with water."

"All this because you touched Gwen's boob?"

"By accident! I tripped, that's all!"

"Cody, you know I could never think differently of you," Beth put on a warm smile. Cody sighed in relief and thank the girl.

"And sorry for peeping on you. I thought I was alone," Cody admitted, turning his head away from the half-naked chubby nerd.

"It's alright. You don't have to share the fault. It's my fault. I always take my showers after everyone else," Beth revealed, drawing Cody's attention. "You don't know this. The only person who knows this is Lindsay. Promise me you won't laugh?" Cody nod his head. Beth shifted her posture awkwardly. "I don't like changing in the girl's locker room. The girls here have great bodies. Me, not so close. Even after I got this," She motion her entire figure, "I don't want their eyes looking at me. That's why I chose to take a shower once everyone is gone."

Cody said, "What are you talking about? You look great! Who cares what they say? You're beautiful!"

A blush appear on her face, "You don't think I'm chubby?"

"Of course not! Hell, you're hot!" Cody focus locking eyes at Beth he had forgotten she was half-naked.

Beth build up to giggle, "Thanks Cody," She plant a kiss on his cheek. "And I'm sorry for what Duncan and his goons did to you."

"It's fine. It's my fault anyway," Cody wave his hand. "I should've stayed away from Gwen, and I wouldn't be here."

"But if you had, I'll be stuck here till Monday," Beth reminded. "Beside, who could be worse than being stuck in here with me? Heather? Anna Maria? Amy?"

"At least you're not alone with Sugar," Cody joked, and the two laugh. Beth fix on her glasses. Her cheek is blushing. No one says anything. Beth eyed on Cody, who lean his head down to not stare at her body. She was flatter Cody said she was beautiful Cody was so sweet. Why can't any of the girls just passed his perviness and see this side of him? Her little mind is saying her to claim her as her man, but Beth pause. The last thing she wants is to ask Cody this where they're locked together. Beth press her hands together, which are now cold. She's been exposed for seven minutes.

"I should change my clothes," Beth declared. She grabbed her clothes that was set on the ground.

"I won't look," Cody said. Beth nodded her head and walk back to the shower. His eyes saw some sway in her hips, getting her butt some vibration. Cody groan, his dick is still hurting from his jeans. The last thing he wants is to whip it out and jack off in the girl's locker room. Beth was here and she wouldn't like it. Cody's hands press harder on the wooden bench. His knee went up and down. His mind begs him to peek at Beth again. He had already seen her in the shower, what more does he wants.

"_Maybe she needs help getting her clothes," _Cody's pervy mind said to the teenager. _"You could try."_

Cody gets up and head to the direction Beth went. Cody leaned his head and saw Beth was still in her bra and panties. She is currently shifting her bra as it was hurting her. It was like an invitation to him. His cock on his jeans urge him to enter the shower. Quiet as a mouse, Cody's foot step on the shower floor. It gave no sound. Beth is too focus with her predicament. Cody ignore his good side; he stops and eye on the backside of Beth's curvy figure. Cody place her hands on her curvy waist. Beth gasp in surprise.

"C-Cody?" She squeaks. Cody leaned against her ear.

"Though you could need help," Beth utter a low moan by how soft his voice was. Cody slide his hands and touch her bum. Cody kisses her neck. His hands press the firm of her ass. Beth closes her eyes and let Cody roam his hands on her body. He grinds his pecker against her ass crack; his fingers slide off her panties. Gasps escape from the girl's mouth. She was feeling wet.

"Forgive me, Beth. I couldn't resist," Cody said between kisses. "Your ass drove me to it. It's just so sexy!" He took off his jeans to release his erect penis and grind it at her ass crack.

"C-Cody!" Beth blurred out. His dick touching her chubby bum. Cody grabbed her by the waist. Two fingers dig into her shaven pussy. They message her folds. Beth moan in the shower softy, not having to worry about anyone coming in her to rescue them. "Don't stop!"

Cody chuckled lewdly, "You like that, huh?" His fingers touch her clit. Beth got shivers and press her hands against the wall. Both his penis rubbing her bum and her clit being touched sent Beth to an orgaism Fluids released onto her legs. Beth turned around and got that expression on her face when women wanted more.

"Mine turn," She husky said, and Cody beam a large smile. Beth crouch down and insert Cody's penis into her mouth. Her head press up and down, making the nerd to groan and roll his head.

"Beth, take it easy!" He called out, but Beth ignored him. Veins appear at his member. Cody look up at the ceiling and take fast breaths. "Beth, I'm about to cum!" A large amount of cum erupted and went down her throat.

Beth opened her mouth and spit any remaining cum on the floor. She asks "How was that?"

"Amazing!" Cody exclaimed. Beth rose up and took off her bra and show her medium C-cups. Cody took off his shirt and the two lock lips to each other. Their tongues swirm around. Beth wrapped her legs around Cody's waist. Her back press back to the shower wall. Cody insert his penis into her vagina.

"Oh, Cody!" Beth shouted. Cody bend his head down to lapse a nipple. Cody grind his hips, increasing the speed. Cody moan and kiss the back of Beth's neck. "Don't stop! Fuck that pussy!"

"Oh, Beth, I love it when you talk like that!" Cody expresses back. The sex went on for a few minutes. "Beth, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Beth said. Cody hump three times before they reach their climax. "Cody!" Beth released her fluids at Cody's member.

"Beth!" Cody release another dose of baby batter in her womb. The two dropped down on the floor. As the two catch their breath, Beth place head at Cody's sweaty chest.

"Cody, I never knew you were such a great lover," Beth expresses her admiration to the ladies man.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and Cody kiss his lover's new temple, "Thanks Beth. You should be happy I'm with you instead of being alone with Heather or some of the mean girls."

Beth giggle in a loving state, "You're so right!"

"You think Lindsay got your message?"

"Probably. Wanna look?" Cody nod his head. Then Beth asked a question that brought his cock up, "Wanna fuck my ass while I call her?"

"I thought you never ask!"

* * *

Lindsay's pink phone rang from her pink purse. The bombshell took it out and scream "Beth!"

"_Hi Lindsay!"_

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you! Are you alright?!"

"_I'm fine! Did you get someone to unlock the locker room?"_

"I did! Thank god, I manage to stop him in time! How are you holding up?"

"_I'm-ugh-good! I'm not-oh god, scared!"_

Lindsay was curious of why her friend was speaking so weird. "You alright, Beth?"

"Yeah, just a cramp," Beth lied. She was lying on the bench as Cody fucks her ass. The nerd slap at the booty, trigger a soft moan.

"_It sounds like a really bad one," _Lindsay said, oblivious to the lovemaking. _"Anyway, he's on his way. Just hand tight."_

"Y-Yeah. Don't w-worry," Beth gasp and giggle at the same time. As soon as the phone end, she scolded "Not so rough."

Cody teases her, "But you like it."

A dirty blush appear Beth's face and admitted in a laugh "Yeah. Don't hold back, lover boy!"

"No prob, babe!" Cody increase her tempo. Beth hold on to the bench. The two lovers moan for a short period. But after they get out, Beth promise to spent more time with Cody on Sunday.

And he can't wait.

* * *

**And that's it! Thank you for reading the three new one-short story for a week! Be sure to catch up on my current stories! NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
